


受胎告知

by KitschStatue



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Egg Laying, Other, Unbirth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 神子的出生就是为了弥补人父的不完美。





	受胎告知

**Author's Note:**

> 产卵/unbirth

卡尔顿从小就对性没有多余的好奇。两具赤裸相对的肉体肌肤相亲，出汗的手心贴紧后背，抵住肩膀的下巴、柔软乳房、因怀孕而肿胀的肚子。卡尔顿不喜欢人类性和生育的方式。意乱情迷，肮脏的注射，最后头晕、呕吐、母体抵抗孩子如抗拒寄生。他有时候会想或许整个世界都是怀了孕的。人类就在世界的肚子里。

现在他的肚子里也揣着点儿东西。卡尔顿尚未习惯这种超出自己预计的境况：暴乱在他的体内留下了几颗沉甸甸的球状物，像是某种坚硬的卵。这不是什么受孕的征兆，只是一种正餐前作弄似的调剂，让卡尔顿不得不时刻夹紧屁股，才能保证那几颗又重又滑的球体不会强硬地挤开早已被操开的穴口，从裤管直接掉下来。这并不容易，它们的直径大得可怕，最后一颗几乎有三分之一是时刻露在外面的，将他被触手操弄成深红色的穴口满当当地撑开到根本合不拢。

今天这个温暖的南半球小国罕见地天气阴沉。卡尔顿看着阴云渐满的天空一阵烦闷。暴乱还没有完全恢复，他只能暂时躲在异国逃避指控。现在他需要资金，需要设备，而不是隐姓埋名缩在角落里看云，还像条被扔上岸的鱼揣着一肚子卵。他小心地坐回床上，借此稍微缓解一下小球在体内鲜明的坠感。这没什么用，其中的一颗小球还是稳稳地摁在他的前列腺上，随着他动作的轻微改变而原地磨蹭。甜美的压迫感让他忍不住咬紧嘴唇忍下一声湿润的喘息。

卡尔顿慢慢把自己整个人裹进毯子里，在一片黑暗中睁开眼，突然感觉这有点像身在母亲腹中。卡尔顿认为自己拥有被孕育时的记忆。这也被他看作自己与众不同的证明之一。孩子瞬间的印象会成为永久的记忆，或许他真的曾经在羊水中睁开过眼，浑然不知地端详过最初的世界。

他在心里问暴乱：你们是怎样繁衍族群的？

暴乱还未修养好，也没什么精神，简单地回答道：通过细胞重组。

卡尔顿想象出的景象是无菌实验室里完美的分裂重组与自我进化。和人类截然不同的繁衍方式。他为此心驰神往。这符合他儿时一厢情愿的幻想，没有什么插入、没有湿黏的液体和高潮的恍惚，医生把父亲和母亲一剖两半，再通过手术缝合到一起，无影灯下，孩子自相连的接缝中诞生。

暴乱可能是看到了他的想象，发出古怪的嘲笑般的声音。

卡尔顿很快就真真切切用自己的身体明白了外星共生体是怎样繁殖。

他体内那些坚硬球体开始融化，重新融合成了一根柔软的触手。他被时刻撑满的肠道几乎有些不习惯了。它慢慢伸长，越探越深，深到让卡尔顿不适地皱眉，感觉自己是被大头针扎在泡沫板上的昆虫标本，正要被整儿个捅穿。好在暴乱似乎找到了合适的位置，停在他体内的某个地方开始慢慢地抽动起来。那速度并不算过分，但卡尔顿紧张得都差点咬了舌头。这实在是太深了，他根本不知道自己竟然能被插到这样的深度，稍微一动甚至整个身体内部都在因过载的快感震颤。还没几下，卡尔顿就呼吸急促起来，皱着眉，双眼紧闭，甚至忘了喊停。他能感觉到体内的触手正在慢慢胀大，或者说，是两根触手掰开了他的臀瓣，更多冰凉的流体正在涌进那个这段时间似乎从没休息过的小洞，在最深的地方聚合在一起，慢慢将他完全撑满——

不是的，不该是这样的。卡尔顿想到了自己刚才的幻想。无影灯，手术刀，简捷又纯粹。但现在，他手指尖都在颤抖，却根本发不出声，只能看着自己肚腹肿胀如即将熟裂的梨子。这不仅是插入式、注射般的，而且更加潮湿粘腻，更加可怕。

卡尔顿听到暴乱说：你感觉到它了吗？那是我们。你也是我们。

是暴乱在说话吗？卡尔顿根本分不清楚了。这不是他们第一次发生性关系，但从未像现在这样……他惊喘着，瞪着自己的肚子——还要继续吗？难道这还不是人体极限的尽头？他甚至想象出了里面的内脏是怎样为暴乱挪出一个位置。他以为自己会死掉，但事实却是没有血、没有剧痛，只有满和胀。他的脑子后知后觉地意识到暴乱那句话的意思。在和暴乱结合的时候，他就已经成了人类之外的东西。

“卡尔顿，我们全部都进去了。”

卡尔顿颤抖着手触碰自己的肚子，它被撑大得几乎快要爆开，透过变薄的皮肤能隐约看到暴乱如蛇般蠕动。他能想象出来，在他身体内部的暴乱拥有怎样的颜色、形态和温度。多么奇妙，卡尔顿想，他们一起造就了他们自己。

而暴乱来的地方还有几百万的外星共生体。他过去的论断是没错的，人类就在世界的肚子里，还未真正降生在宇宙上。基督说“我的国不属于这世界”，真正的意思是他的国是从这个世界产生，且高于这个世界，这个世界应该服从它。这个时代圣母玛利亚已经没用了，先知会自己降临——先知已经正在降临了。

受难般的自我陶醉里，卡尔顿哭起来，脊背绷直，跪在床上感受着体内的暴乱一点点挤开他的身体，爬过每一个敏感点，从他的体内重新钻出来。暴乱，这银灰色的流体像是新获得了小书桌的恶童，非要把每个抽屉都倒出来看一看不可，几乎将卡尔顿翻来覆去从里到外舔透了。他湿软的后穴被从内撑开，他的血管被暴乱充满，他的眼底、他的喉管、甚至皮肤下面全都是暴乱。暴乱正在和他融合，他得以到达更高的地方，他和暴乱正在成为我们。

人类的痛苦是命运的痛苦，人类永远不能超越基因规定的封闭圆圈，只能服从于更高的规律，只有用美学意义上的忍耐来欺骗自己。而他从此只会有自由的痛苦，只会有暴乱带给他的痛苦。得以有幸和某种强大的事物融为一体，这让卡尔顿几乎分不清是精神高潮还是肉体高潮更能让他发疯。梦游般的恍惚里，卡尔顿感觉自己几乎快要把沸腾的脑浆也射出来。暴乱最后舔了舔他的脸，金属液一样的物质收敛回卡尔顿体内，他鼓胀的小腹也逐渐平坦下来。

他感觉到暴乱又在他体内放下了新的卵。暴乱知道他喜欢这个。就像怀孕。卡尔顿想。所有的论断都迟早要被推翻，所有过去的话都要被新的言语取代。神子的出生就是为了弥补人父的不完美。没有对父亲的反叛就没有孩子。人就是不完美的。所以他才会在这里，他才要到这里。他就是为了这个才降生的。他终要参与所有新生物的分娩，编织所有的神经和组织，这是神给人类降下的启示，也是他给自己的启示。在这条路上会有无数人对抗他们，会有无数人骂他是魔鬼。这没关系，人类终将明白一切转变成神性的人性的东西都具有魔鬼般的特征。这永无尽头、过高浓度的快乐与痛苦里，他露出一个湿漉漉的微笑，告诉自己新的受难开始了……


End file.
